1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus, method, and system for playing a card game that features diagrammatic, single-step solutions for play outcomes.
2. Description of Related Art
Football card or board games are known and include the following: Card Football Premier Edition; Jukem Football Card Game; Action Mat Football; Card Bowl; Topps Attax Football; Pizza Box Football; PayDirt Football; Football Strategy; Strat-o-Matic; Statis Pro Football; APBA Pro Football; Big Sunday Football; Inside Blitz Football; Football Frenzy; 1st and Goal; and Playbook Football.
However, these other games often rely on one or more tables separate from the playing cards or board to determine game statistics and play outcome solutions. They also often require dice or conventional card dynamics, such as card retirement, drawing, or shuffling. Moreover, multiple game play steps are often required to determine the outcome of a single play. This results in a game that can be complicated, time-consuming, and confusing, especially for younger or inexperienced players, and in turn this results in decreased entertainment and enjoyment. Thus, a need exists in the art for a game with a simple, single-step, and preferably visual solution to determine play outcomes.